Halloween Treats
by animeo
Summary: Its Halloween time! As per usual our great Petenshi that is Niou Masaharu is cooking something up as a great prank, literally he's cooking. Enjoy!


****

Wah, more Platinum Pair! I love them so much, hence why I'm writing about them so much. Well don't worry all of you who are waiting on Chapter 32 of "Just a Bedtime Story right?" I've gotten an idea thanks to those who gratiously gave their opinions. Enjoy!

* * *

"Niou-kun what are you doing? Better yet, what is that?" Yagyuu pointed to the large black cooking pot on the stove in front of Niou. It was almost Halloween time and as usual, Niou was cooking something up as a prank, though he literally was this time from Yagyuu's standpoint.

"I'm making candy is there a problem with that?" Niou replied checking the temperature of the liquid sugar. This was going to be his masterpiece, his way of going out of Junior High with a bang. Niou had made sure that in all his calculations that there was not any possibility of Yagyuu messing this prank up in any way possible. It was positively full proof, and if they did figure out it was him then it would be at least a month down the road before that would happen.

"Well no, it's just what it is that you have in mind for the candy that has me worried."

"Don't bother Hiro-chan, everything will be just fine, I'm not cooking anything up except for candy."

"Niou-kun," Yagyuu warned eyeing the few finished pieces of candy once again.

"Look if you are that suspicious of me then why don't you just eat a piece and be done with your accusations." Niou sighed tossing a piece over to Yagyuu and turned back to his pot stirring it once again. "Go ahead eat it."

"I will," Yagyuu replied wearily eyeing the confection. Even though this was his doubles partner and boyfriend, he could not help but feel uneasy about all this. He was dealing with Niou Masaharu the resident Petenshi of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. The very same man who will do almost anything for a good laugh, as long as no one is seriously injured in the process. Despite this Yagyuu decided to just bite the bullet and eat the candy, the worst it could do was kill him right?_ 'Oh god, maybe I shouldn't eat it. Maybe Niou-kun really has hated me this entire time and was just using me as a toy?'_

"Dear god in heaven Hiro-chan its candy not explosives. We are dealing with food not missiles here governor, now eat the candy!"

"Why do you want me to eat it so badly?"

"Because I want you to stop doubting me all the time." Niou explained, "It's really annoying when you don't trust your own boyfriend."

"Well if you wouldn't give me a reason to then there would not be a problem here now would there?"

"Or maybe you're just paranoid all the time!" Niou countered.

"You are a Petenshi Niou, so obviously you aren't a trustworthy person." Yagyuu sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm appalled at you Hiroshi. Why would you think something like that? I may not be the best trust teller but that most certainly doesn't make me untrustworthy!" Niou gasped. Somehow Yagyuu was having a problem between decided whether he should be more shocked that Niou would say he was trustworthy; when he clearly wasn't, or if the fact that he used the word appalled correctly should scare him more. He never remembered teaching that word to him. Since he did not teach it to him how did he know it and use it in the correct terms?

"We all have our reasons for thinking these things."

"Whatever just eat the candy and shut up or you can leave, either way I win."

Yagyuu looked at the candy and then back at Niou and finally stared at the candy some more.

"Are you sure it isn't going to kill, maim, or harm me in any way?" Yagyuu asked hesitantly, never taking his eyes off the sugary piece.

"No it won't I love you too much to give you poisoned candy," Niou smiled. Yagyuu nodded and closed his eyes popping the candy into his mouth. It certainly was not what Yagyuu was expecting, there was no bitterness or extreme sour sensation either; it was sweet and creamy. Over all he loved it.

"So?"

"It's good." Yagyuu nodded sucking on the piece some more.

"See I told you I wouldn't do anything." Niou smiled triumphantly. That was because he had not put in his special ingredient yet, the very one that would make all his other pranks sick with envy at this one. "If I have any left over I'll give it to you alright."

"Alright."

* * *

"Hey did you here almost all the freshman are out sick!" Kirihara yelled running up to Yanagi, Sanada, and Yukimura.

"Actually it's eighty-two percent." Yanagi stated.

"They must have eaten too much candy over the holiday." Yukimura's serene smile ever growing with each second, despite the current crisis at hand.

"How could eighty-two percent of the freshman class get candy from the same person? Unless it was a group operation?"

"This was too well thought out for a group, too many possibilities for error. This was definitely a one man job." Yanagi replied.

"It couldn't have been…" Sanada trailed off as his eyes narrowed at the only possibility, "Niou."

* * *

"I told you I didn't do anything!" Niou yelled from the chair he was sitting in. Ever since Sanada found out about the freshman getting sick he had been targeting Niou as the culprit, and ever since that time Niou had been sitting in a desk, in the darkest corner of an abandoned classroom at the farthest crevices of a currently unused wing of the school.

"You are the only one who would do something like this, its not like you don't have the resources to accomplish something of this nature." Sanada tried once again.

"Sanada-kun, it couldn't have e been Niou-kun." Yagyuu spoke up.

"Why is that, he was making candy that day, he is the only option."

"Yes that's true, but I-"

"He could have made it to where it only reacts to freshman!" Kirihara announced.

"If I could do that then you would be dead by now Bakaya!"

"Mura-Buchou Niou-sempai threatened me!"

"Niou, you are under investigation at the moment, threatening others is a very unwise thing to do. Yagyuu would you please continue."

"Thank you Yukimura-kun, as I was saying, I ate some of the candy so it couldn't have been Niou-kun because I did not get sick."

"Or maybe he gave you an unfinished piece." Kirihara stated again. He was determined to Niou in trouble for threatening him now.

"Shut up you don't know anything Seaweed head!" Niou yelled hitting his palms on the desk. It never crossed his mind that Kirihara would be his missing factor, the only thing that could put his plan into jeopardy. _'Wait this is Akaya I'm dealing with so no one will believe him, I'm safe!'_ Niou reasoned as he calmed his mind.

"Kirihara-kun, stop accusing Niou-kun of such impossible things." Yagyuu chided, glaring at the boy behind his glasses.

'_Go Hiro-chan!'_ Niou cheered to himself, _'Shut that seaweed head up!'_

"Yagyuu is a very prudent person, so if Niou did something Yagyuu would certainly know about it." Sanada deadpanned.

"What is he my keeper?"

"I pretty much am since you get yourself into these types of situations."

"Thanks Hiroshi."

"You're welcome Niou-kun."

"Well if Niou-sempai didn't do it then who did?" Kirihara asked poking Niou in the arm.

"I don't care since it wasn't me in the first place. Can I go now?" Niou asked swatting Kirihara's hand away with a smart slap.

"Ow!"

Sanada let out a small sigh and looked over at Yukimura who gave a small nod of approval.

"If I find out it was you Niou, let's just say you won't have a stamina issue any more." Yukimura whispered placing a hand on Niou's shoulder for a moment.

"Sure, if you say so Yukimura." Niou muttered walking out the door.

"Who would trust candy from Niou anyways?" Marui not so much asked but more like stated as he popped his gum.

"Stupid freshman apparently." Kirihara sighed.

"Stop it all of you, Niou-kun didn't do anything!"

* * *

Sadly, one month later Yagyuu was regretting those words. Just as Niou thought, it would take the school system at least a month to have enough evidence to prove anything against him.

"So why is Niou-sempai in detention for the next two weeks?"

"He was found guilty of poisoning the freshman class last month. The school was going to let him off this time since they too found the antic to be quite amusing, but the parents of the affected students demanded some form of punishment. The school had no choice but to side with the parents." Yagyuu explained with a sigh, turning he looked at the school and sighed again. Niou was in there wasting away in a classroom probably not doing his homework as he should be, and instead plotting away to unleash his next prank. Truly, a waste of a good, well deserved, two weeks of detention.

"See, I told you it was Niou-sempai!" Kirihara grinned, his times of being right in his known life at the current moment? One. That time was now.

"Yes, yes, you where right Kirihara-kun." Yagyuu nodded.

"Well let's see two weeks worth of after school practices missed means almost one hundred and fifty laps correct Sanada?" Yukimura pondered his eyes aglow. It was a silly question really, because he knew the answer already.

"It is."

"GOOD!" Yukimura smiled walking away, he would have skipped if it where necessary, but it was not.

"I guess it was an unfinished piece." Yagyuu muttered.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," Marui began, "Who would trust candy from Niou?"

"Stupid Freshman," They all said in unison

"And me." Yagyuu added at the end.

"Stupid, ignorant freshman and Yagyuu." Sanada shook his head.

"You lied to me," Yagyuu deadpanned over the phone later on that night.

"No, I merely told you what you wanted to know and that was, and I quote, 'That I wasn't going to be doing anything, but make candy.' And guess what that's all I did." Niou replied nonchalantly.

"But you did do something, you poisoned the freshman."

"Wrong again Hiro-chan." Yagyuu could just see the grin on Niou's face, "I didn't do anything, just like I told you. The candy made them sick not me."

"Don't twist things around Niou-kun."

"But you said I was a Petenshi, its what I do I twist the truths and lies of life to my liking."

"Niou-kun, you have two weeks worth of practices to make up because of this antic." Yagyuu adjusted his glasses.

"I'll do the laps and be done, no big deal." Niou switched the phone to the other ear as he plopped down on his bed. "Besides it can't be that bad of a punishment."

"One hundred and fifty laps." Yagyuu deadpanned.

"See not that bad!"

Yagyuu honestly did not want to know what was going on the other boys head. How could one hundred and fifty laps not be bad?

"Either way I'll be back in your arms soon my dear Hiro-chan."

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow, pulled the phone away from his ear, and stared at it.

"Hiro-chan?" He heard Niou say as he continued to gaze at the phone. _'Masaharu you seriously need to learn how to stop and think about what you say before saying.' _"Hiro-chan? Hiroshi? HIROSHI!"

"Yes Yes Niou-kun I'm listening." Yagyuu said quickly pulling the phone back to his ear.

"Oh really then what did I just say?" One again the smirk could be heard in Niou's voice.

"I'm not repeating that Niou-kun."

"Then how will I know if you where listening or not?"

"You'll just have to trust me." Yagyuu stated.

"If you can impersonate me then you are just as untrustworthy as me." Niou retorted. He did have a point, any one that could fool someone else into thinking that they where the real Niou Masaharu was just as bad as the original.

"That is hardly the point Niou-kun."

"I want to know if you where paying attention or just staring at the phone again."

"I do not stare at the phone."

"Just say it!"

"Fine. You said, and I quote, 'Either way I'll be back in your arms soon my dear Hiro-chan.'" Yagyuu spat out. _'Really Masaharu you say the most embarrassing of things at times.'_

Niou's laughter erupted from his end of the phone line

"Don't laugh at me you are the one who said it!"

"I know…but…it's just so funny…to hear _you_ say it," Niou choked out between laughs. "Honestly I think you might be a girl in a really good disguise at times!"

"Don't call me a girl."

"B-but you-"

"I'm hanging up Niou-kun."

"Wait don't, I'm sorry I won't call you a girl anymore." Niou pleaded as his laughter subsided.

"Good."

* * *

"Oh when I said one hundred and fifty laps I meant everyday for the next two weeks, one hundred and fifty for each day missed." Yukimura smiled two weeks later.

"WHAT!" Niou yelled he was wrong this was bad news, for his legs that is.

"And one hundred power swings for each arm when you're done with your laps. Then you can clean up the courts after practice is done."

This man was insane. Niou reasoned that it was because of all the medical tests that had been preformed on him; no one would do this to their own teammate.

"I told you that it was bad." Yagyuu smirked.

"Shut up you just said one hundred and fifty laps you never said anything about a whole two weeks of it _and_ one hundred power swings for _both_ arms!"

"Well Yukimura-kun did say you wouldn't have a stamina problem if he ever found out. He kept to his word." Yagyuu shrugged.

"Just Shut up Hiroshi!"

"You talk about me being PMSy just listen to yourself Niou!" Marui laughed.

"Shut up, I'm not being PMSy you…you…PINK HAIRED IDIOT!" Niou cried for a lack of better words.

"What's PMSy?" Kirihara asked.

"What Niou-kun is being right now Kirihara-kun."

"Why don't you guys ever…wait what? Did you just tell me what PMS was?" Kirihara was rather confused at this, usually its was 'We'll tell you when your older Kirihara,' or 'it's a very bad thing that only couples do like Niou and Yagyuu, because Niou doesn't know when to keep his hands off of people. Its not meant for others.' He was actually told what something was, and it was the truth sort of.

"I did Kirihara-kun is that a problem?"

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO! Not at all Yagyuu-sempai. What's rape?"

"That's the process of how Niou and Yagyuu got together!" Marui smiled placing an arm around Yagyuu's shoulder. "Isn't that right Yagyuu?"

"Marui-kun, you know nothing of what transpired that day."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU WHERE THE ONE DOING THE RAPING!" Marui gasped.

"Don't be so melodramatic, and no I was not. No rape was involved. Ok maybe a little but-"

"NIOU MASAHARU YOU VIRGINITY STEALING RAPIST!" Marui yelled across the courts.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FATTY?!"

"I CALLED YOU A VIR-" Yagyuu stopped the statement before it was finished by forcing a piece of candy into Marui's mouth. This was not just any candy; oh, no this was the very candy that Niou had left over from the Halloween prank. Niou promised to give any extras to him and he did. Why Yagyuu still carried them around he didn't know, maybe it was just out of politeness or maybe Yagyuu felt he could use it one day in just such a situation as this.

"HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING NIOU-KUN!" Yagyuu called back with a forced smile.

Niou stared at the trio as he continued running; he swore he heard Marui call him a virginity-stealing rapist. What was with Yagyuu's forced smile, it was somewhat creepy to look at.

Yagyuu did not stop smiling until Niou passed by and turned the corner. "Don't ever say that again Marui-kun."

"Wow this candy is really good Yagyuu where did you get it?" Marui asked sucking on the piece.

"I um…Internet?"

"So its mail ordered? Wow your parents must really love you a lot to mail order you candy."

"Yea, yea they do Marui-kun." Yagyuu really had been around Niou for too long if he was allowing such heinous lies to slip from his tongue this easily, especially when hazardous candies where involved.

"Do you have anymore?"

"Yes I do I'll give the rest to you later after practice."

"So what is it like French, German, American, I need to know the quality that I'm dealing with here."

"Its…Japanese."

"Really? Awesome."

"Yea, awesome."

"Can I have some Yagyuu-sempai?" Kirihara asked, he was feeling slightly forgotten. "And you never answered my question about Rape."

"No you can't have any, and rape is a very bad thing that bad people do to good people." Yagyuu replied curtly.

"Oh so Niou-sempai raped you?"

Yagyuu stared at the second year boy for a moment before turning his gaze into a glare at Marui. "No, Niou-kun did NOT I repeat DID NOT rape me."

"Of course I didn't!" Niou yelled from behind Yagyuu.

"Don't you have laps to be running?"

"I'm taking a break." Niou reasoned, "Is that so bad?"

"It will be when Yukimura catches you."

"Whatever. Now seaweed head do you really want to know what rape is?" Kirihara nodded, "Ok well then let me tell you."

"Niou-kun!"

"What he should know. Now Akaya, rape is forced, none pleasurable, painful sex. This is usually between two people of the opposite sex, though it can occasionally be found between those of the same sex." Akaya's eyes were huge at this point.

"MURA-BUCHOU YAGYUU-SEMPAI JUST TOLD ME WHAT RAPE AND SEX WAS! MY CUTE INNOCENCE IS DESTROYED HOW WILL I BE IRRESISTIBLE NOW?"

"What I didn't say anything, it was Niou-kun who-" Yagyuu stopped and looked to his side that Niou was formerly at. Niou was now on the other side of the Tennis courts running his laps like a good subordinate. Now Yagyuu was left to explain as to why he was explaining rape and sex to Kirihara, which he did not do mind you.

Later on that week Marui Bunta was no where to be found. Mainly because he took home all twenty seven pieces of candy that Yagyuu had left over from Niou's prank, and ate them. No one was blamed this time since Marui ate so much candy to begin with there wasn't any way to tell. To say the least Niou was very pissed off about this. Why is it that Yagyuu was let off the hook when he poisoned someone, but poor Niou was left to run almost fifteen hundred laps, and two thousand power swings in almost ten days. It just wasn't fair. Niou planned his out, he calculated every possibility, Yagyuu just stumbled upon the happening by carrying around the tainted leftover sweets. He wasn't sure how just yet but Niou was going to get Yagyuu back. He just might have to rape him tonight, wait he didn't do that and Yagyuu would hate him for all eternity afterwards, that wasn't good. He needed another plan of attack, he just wasn't sure what, but it would come to him eventually.

* * *

**REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! so I would greatly appreciate them. Thank you to all who read!**

**animeo**


End file.
